Darkness
by JustImprov
Summary: You can't run, you can't hide, and you can't fight it. This is a story I wrote back a few years ago when I was in school... Enjoy?


**A/N:** This is a story I wrote a few years ago, I'm only posting it now because... Well I just found it on my computer and said why not?

~Improv

* * *

 _ **December 13,**_

Just like a newborn seeing light for the first time, I came to this house for a new life. My past will not be discovered here, the arms of the wood paneled home protect me. I find comfort in the house because it blends in with the homes around it, I will not be bothered here. The inside came furnished enough to fill two castles... two poor and abandon castles that is. The house was only stocked with a rusted over pot, an old oak table and a chair tossed to the side. At least I had a old cot to sleep on.

My favorite thing about the house was the space it gave me. Two bedrooms, and a spare room, for this room I have not yet made plans. The small space was vacant. Save for the closet on the opposite side of the room. In the closet was a hanging mirror that took up the back wall. This is a problem for another day. For now it is late and time for me to rest for the night.

 _ **December 14,**_

In the darkness, dead silence dominates. The smallest noise can disturb this. _Tap…. Tap… Tap…_ Was the sound I heard, it woke me from my restless sleep. The sound one makes when they're impatiently waiting. _Tap… Tap… Tap…_ The sound got louder, as if it was trying to remind me it was still here. I got out of bed and rushed to my door.

Before I could turn the handle, the sound stopped. Once again dead silence, I cowered to myself it was just my mind playing tricks on me. This old house was new to me after all, and I went back to sleep.

 _ **December 23,**_

Every night the tapping gets louder and louder. It has now been upgraded from light tapping to aggressive banging. I have not yet found the source of the noise because every time I walk out of my room, the sound stops. The noise seems to toy with me. My nights are sleepless now, you can tell by the way my eyes drag and my head sags. I have to find the source of the sound if I wish to get a peaceful night's sleep.

 _ **December 24,**_

I wanted to make sure I could find the noise before it stopped. So I sat in my chair and waited. The noise never came. I don't know how many hours passed by. I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Was I asleep? I don't really know, I only remember being surrounded by darkness. I felt weightless. To be more exact, I felt nothing. I saw nothing. Only darkness. This went on for hours at least that's how it felt. At the height of this dream like state of nothingness I was rudely interrupted. The darkness was cracking. Light began to shine through; the void of nothingness was shaking. I felt pain, then I snapped awake. I woke up on the floor. My head was ringing, I guess I slid from the chair.

I went to get a drink of water after I picked myself up. That's when I noticed it, a shadow in my kitchen. It was in the corner of my eye as I was filling my cup. I was frozen. I saw it almost human like, but with a monstrous aura. Something evil, blood thirsty. It was taunting me. It was telling me it was here. I turned as fast I could to look it in the eyes.

It ran.

I could hear its foot steps down the hallway _Tap… Tap… Tap..._ Well at least I completed what I wanted to do. I found the source of my sleepless nights.

I sprinted down the hallway after the beast. I don't know why, but I felt anger and the need to kill that _**thing**_. To get it out of my life for good.

I saw it at the end of the hallway. It was there just staring at me surrounded by darkness. As I grew closer, the pain in my head became worse. My vision started to blur. I stopped and stood against the wall, then I fell to my knees as the pain from my head spread to my chest.

I looked toward the end of the hallway. The monster was still there, only bigger. The form of the beast was less human now. It was like a shroud of shadows. I forced myself to stand, then I walked toward it, stumbling along the way.

The beast matched my pace walking slowly ahead of me. Taunting me along the way. This was making me mad. I felt anger flowing through my body. My blood was boiling. I used all my strength and ran as fast as I could after it, but It ducked into a room. My spare room. I kicked open the door only to hear the sound of another closing. This was it. I was about to come face to face with the demon taking refuge in my home, I held no fear as I slowly walked toward the closet door.

In a way we were the same.

We are both monsters hiding in this old oak home. We want to hide from the world. Hide from our past. In the end, only one of us can stay here.

I reached for the door handle. My hand was shaking as I twisted the knob. I pulled the door open expecting to see a beast. A monster in the darkness. Only what I saw was me. I stood in the closet staring back at myself. My eyes were blood shot and dragging, my body looked old broken and tired. This is what I've become.

Everything became clear to me. My past was killing me, and I was running away from my it. That's why I came here. Only I couldn't forsake it. In the end, I was chasing it. I cannot live this way anymore.

Let these be my last words. Regret. Sadness. Guilt. These are monsters that will destroy your life and break you down until there's nothing left. You cannot run from them. The only way to escape them is to seek forgiveness and repent.

* * *

 **A/N:** I remember writing this story for my old creative writing class. (Which I was the only student.) You see I didn't go to a normal high school, I went to an Academy. Well they called it an academy, but really it was a school you go to if you have no chance of graduating normal high school.

I was never a bad kid, I just never went to school... like at all... yeah I was pretty dumb, but I did graduate! That was thanks to the Academy I went to, they helped me a lot, and one of the things I had to do was take a bunch of classes at once in order to have credits on my record. (For those that don't know you get credits for passing a class, and you have a set amount of credits needed in order to finish school)

Taking the classes wasn't hard I would mostly finish them in a week or so, but I finished my creative writing class in two days! All I had to do was write 3 short stories, two poems, and one play. I wrote all of the short stories and poems on the first day, and the play took up the second.

That's where this story came from, I remember spending a little over an hour writing it. I wrote this because I was given a book of photos and was told to pick three and write stories about them.

This story was from a picture of an old man holding a wooden chair above his head, and he was about to slam it down on a large lump under his rug.

Well that's enough rambling for now, I'm off to write more stories! One more thing, I updated my profile because I was tired of having just a blank space. So if anyone wanted to know a bit more about me, I wrote a bit! Not much though...

~Improv


End file.
